


Something clever.

by Unfairfairy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla turns into her animal form and something unexpected but adorable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something clever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Laura had always thought Carmilla's cat form was beautiful in it's own terrifying way, because you know giant black cat. Carmilla really hated when she called her a cat and always insisted that she was a panther. The honey blonde loved it when her girlfriend sometimes turned into her animal form and snuggled up with her. Her fur was jet black and the softest thing Laura had ever touched. She was also a lot warmer than usually and it felt like she was covered by a big fuzzy blanket when she cuddled with her. It was almost more amusing than adorable when Carmilla started to purr, as a result when you scratched her behind her ears. Laura was pretty sure Carmilla would rip her throat off if she ever called her adorable out loud. Laura had once called Carmilla cute and she got something along the lines of ''Centuries old supernatural creatures aren't cute., cupcake'' and flashed her fangs at the smaller girl.

Today was one of those rare days when Carmilla was in her cat form. Laura liked to call Carmilla ''Catmilla'' when she was in her fuzzier state but she got a low growl in response when she had used that nickname. Laura was always unfazed when Carmilla tried to threaten her. The centuries old badass was a big softie at heart and Laura loved it that she could bring out that side in her. 

Carmilla was walking towards Laura's bed in her panther form and something weird happened. Laura wasn't sure that it indeed had happened but Carmilla did it again. The panther was now sneezing furiously and Laura almost started laughing because it looked and sounded almost comical. But most of all it was absolutely adorable.

Laura hopped off her bed and went to the floor next to Carmilla petting her fur. The panther was still sneezing and hopping a little when she did it. Laura stopped hr petting when Carmilla started to shift back in her vampire form and was now kneeling on the floor in all her vampiric glory. She rose up and Laura followed, a huge grin on her face. Carmilla was about to say something very threatening but Laura beat her to it.

''I think that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.''

'I am the night and If you ever call me that again I'll rip out your spleen.'' 

Laura was pretty sure that Carmilla had grumbled something along those lines when she was walking towards the bed and she had now sat down, looking at Laura with a odd expression on her face. Laura hopped next to Carmilla, taking the other girls hand in hers and playing with their fingers. Carmilla looked at their joined hands for a while, but soon tugged at Laura's hand, laying down and puling the smaller girl next to her. 

After a couple of minutes Carmilla sneezed again and Laura couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing which earned a death glare from Carmilla, but it only made her laugh harder. Carmilla decided to take matters in her own hands and silenced Laura with a kiss. The honey blond happily kissed back and smiled into the kiss and she noticed that Carmilla did too. Laura snuggled up even farther into Carmilla's side when the kiss broke off, slowly drifting to sleep when the dark haired girl started to run her hands through Laura's locks.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is my-gay-planet.tumblr.com


End file.
